Touya (MWL)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Touya| jname=トウヤ| tmname=Touya| slogan=no | image=Touya MWL.png| size=200px| caption=Touya | age=Unknown | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Nuvema Town | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Brown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| roundnum=MWL1 | roundname=MWL1 | }} Touya (Japanese: トウヤ Touya) is the main character of the manga series Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends. He is directly based on the male player character of . Character Throughout his Pokémon journey, Touya has been working on getting stronger and battling in the Pokémon League. He has fought many Trainers along the way in order to help achieve his goal. History Touya started on a Pokémon journey with while Cheren chose and Bianca chose . Touya eventually challenged many Trainers with , with one of them owning a , and the experience Oshawott had caused it to evolve into . Later, Touya had a Pokémon battle with a Trainer's . He defeated the Trainer using Dewott. After parting ways, Touya meets a group of people who are members of Team Plasma and a person named Ghetsis. Touya heard in the speech and asked Dewott if it wants to stay with him in which Dewott confirms that it wanted to stay with him. N appeared to tell Touya what his Dewott was saying to him. Touya told him about his goal to become strong and challenge the Pokémon League. After N left, Touya reunited with Cheren and Bianca who discuss about Team Plasma's speech earlier. While the trio walked through a city in Unova, a little girl became sad when her was taken by Team Plasma. Touya went to a mountain where he found the two Team Plasma grunts who were responsible for taking Minccino and battled them with Dewott while the grunts used and . Touya was able to defeat them single-handedly and retrieved Minccino. Touya met up with N again who told him about the Dragonspiral Tower. While N left to go there, Touya met up with Bianca and returned Minccino to its Trainer. The duo go to Brycen's Gym in Icirrus City after Touya received a call from Cheren on the Live Caster. Touya's sweep the Team Plasma grunts with a giant wave in the Gym. After the remaining grunts run off, the group go to Dragonspiral Tower and Touya go up a staircase alone as the three stay behind. Touya met up with N on the rooftop who was standing in front of . As Touya was about to stop him, N flew off on Zekrom advising Touya that he'll have to be a hero too by being acknowledged by in order to defeat him. Pokémon is Touya's only known Pokémon. Touya received it as an from Professor Juniper. Oshawott evolved into after Touya battled many Trainers with it. Dewott made its first appearance battling a Trainer's . After the battle with Team Plasma's and took place, Dewott evolved into Samurott. None of Samurott's moves are known.}} Category:Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends